


Distraction

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, But they're broken up, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Sort of infidelity?, Spanking, Theon is a fuckboy, Vaginal Fingering, gagging, possessive!Jon, sexual marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: A month after her breakup with Jon, Sansa is still miserable.Theon Greyjoy knows just what to do.When they get back together, Jon is less than thrilled about this revelation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Sansa are broken up for this chapter! If you hate the idea of Sansa with anyone but Jon, you've been warned!

Sansa wasn’t sure what woke her up. She checked her phone. It was four in the morning. “Fuck,” she muttered. She knew she’d be stuck between being awake and asleep for the next four hours, until she had to get up, and would feel like shit for the rest of the day. 

 

She sat up in bed. Arya was sleeping soundly in the bed next to her. They were at the family lake house for the week. She had been hoping for a peaceful, relaxing week. She and Jon had been broken up for just over a month and she was still in so much pain she could barely function. She needed a break from life.

 

The trip had been anything but peaceful. She had nothing to do but think about Jon and how miserable she was without him. Her pride was keeping her from picking up the phone. 

 

To make matters worse, Robb had brought Theon, his most egotistical and arrogant friend. Theon had hated Jon for a long time, and he could barely contain his glee that over the news they’d broken up. 

 

Sansa got out of bed and went downstairs. She hoped something to eat might help her fall back asleep. The house was silent but for the sound of her bare feet on the hardwood. She opened the fridge and stood there, basking in the eerie light, debating between leftover potato salad and cold chicken wings. 

 

“Hey baby girl,” a voice came from the darkness. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” she said grabbing her chest. Theon wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered his mouth to her ear. 

 

“Did I scare you?” he whispered.

 

“You gave me a fucking heart attack,” she said. 

 

“What are you doing up?” he asked. 

 

“I woke up and I was hungry,” she said, hoping that made sense. She’d forgotten that he was sleeping on the couch and her rummaging in the fridge had likely woken him. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a tank top. He was standing extremely close to her, his hands on her waist. She could feel his fingers stroking her through the worn out cotton.

 

“What are you hungry for?” he asked, planting a kiss on her shoulder. She got goosebumps all over her body. 

 

“I was debating between the chicken and the potato salad, what do you think?”

 

“I think you wanted something else entirely,” he said as he kissed just below her ear. 

 

“You think the cheesecake is the right choice? Kinda heavy but okay.”

 

He reached out and shut the door of the fridge. They were plunged into total darkness.

 

“Sansa,” he whispered into her ear. He made her name sound impossibly sexy. “I have wanted you for so long.”

 

She couldn’t help it, she leaned back into his touch. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth and she gasped. 

 

“Get lost, Greyjoy,” she said, even as she turned her neck to give his mouth better access.

 

He laughed, a puff of warm air against her skin. “Yeah? You don’t want me to do this?” he asked as he cupped her breasts. 

 

Theon’s hands were persuasive. He rolled her nipples through the cotton. He slipped his hands underneath and played with them. 

 

“These tits are perfect, Sansa,” he said, letting them fill his hands. He tugged her shirt up until they were exposed to the cool night air. Her breasts held up the fabric. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and then rubbed her nipple, the slickness allowing his fingers to slide effortlessly across the skin.

 

“Fuck,” she moaned. 

 

“That’s not all I can do, baby,” he said as his other hand slid into her boxers. She’d shaved before the trip so there was little to buffer the sensation of his long fingers. He stroked her lips, sliding in between them. 

 

“Jon’s not the only one who can make you feel good,” he said, slipping his finger inside of her. He pumped his finger in and out. Her wetness made it easy for him. Soon they were both coated with her slickness, her thighs a mess and his fingers wet to the knuckle.

 

Theon was impossibly good at this. His long, lean body supported her as she began to lose control of her own. His fingers twirled around her clit, sending shockwaves through her body. Most of all, and most importantly, her brain had abandoned any other thought but the feel of him. There was nothing but his finger in her cunt, and his mouth at her neck. There was nothing but Theon. 

 

She thought for a second how this looked. Her tits were out and Theon’s hand was down her pants. It was unlikely that anyone would wake up at this hour but it was still possible. 

 

“Theon,” she moaned. 

 

“Tell me baby,” he urged. 

 

“Let’s go into the bathroom.”

 

The downstairs bathroom was cramped. There was a standup shower, a toilet, and a sink. Theon stripped Sansa naked. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. If she’d been capable of thinking, she might have been aware of the fact she was naked before their first actual kiss. His tongue knew no restraint. He pushed her mouth open and ravaged her. He left her mouth too soon for her liking, but then took her neck into his mouth and sucked. 

 

“No hickeys, I have to wear a bathing suit in front of everyone,” she warned. 

 

“Fine,” he said, instead taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking just as hard. 

 

He got onto his knees in front of her and began to devour her. He wasn’t patient, or subtle. He was obscene. He didn’t wait for her to begin to respond to increase the pressure. He made hungry sounds against her wet flesh. She felt rushed, and exposed, and thrilled. She didn’t feel like she needed to lay back and whimper. She reached down and grabbed his thick hair and pushed his mouth closer. He moaned and became even rougher with his tongue. He pressed her back against the sink and slid his fingers inside of her. He pleasured her from inside of her body and outside. She reached down and began to stroke her clit while his tongue licked her fingers and her sex. It didn’t take long for her to come, struggling to keep her moans quiet. He stood and kissed her, the taste of her own sex coating her mouth. He took off his shorts and brought her hand to his cock. 

 

“Want to return the favor?” he asked in between kisses. She didn’t want to admit that she wanted to taste his cock. So she just got on her knees and took it into her mouth. She thought about how she looked: kneeling naked in front of Theon Greyjoy with his cock in her mouth. She felt so deliciously dirty. He was running his hands through her hair.

 

“Can I be rough with you, Sansa?” he asked. 

 

She tilted her head back to look up at him. She pulled away so that just the tip of him was in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his head before she answered. 

 

“Yes.”

 

He immediately made good on his word, grabbing the back of her head and pushing the length of his cock into her mouth. He was long, and thick, and hit the back of her throat. She gagged but reminded herself to relax her throat and was able to take him. She was rewarded with the longest, neediest moan she’d ever heard come out of a man. That moan got her high. That moan answered a need deep inside of her. 

 

“Fuck, baby, that’s so fucking good,” he gasped. 

 

He pulled back so it was just the tip in her mouth and she lavished attention on that. He plunged back in and nearly shouted when she took him easily. Just as she was getting a rhythm, he pulled away. 

 

“I’ve got to fuck you. Bend over,” he told her. He helped her up and she bent over the sink. He fingered her briefly, before placing his head at her entrance. For as rough as he’d just been, he sank in gently, letting her adjust to the stretching of his cock. But once she was filled, he began to thrust, his hips slapping hers. She had to brace herself against the sink. He of course started to spank her. The pain heightened the pleasure. He’d stop, cup her ass, dig his fingers in, and then spank her again. His other hand reached around and stroked her clit to get her off yet again. She was weak with pleasure when he spread her cheeks, spit on his hand, and slid a finger into her ass. She was shocked. 

 

“You could have asked,” she said. 

 

“You want me to stop?” he asked. 

 

“No.”

 

“I didn’t think so,” he said as he massaged her most private part. She hated how how good it felt. 

 

Theon fucked like a king. He fucked her like her owned her. It was exactly what she needed. She closed her eyes and imagined he was some sort of pirate who’d kidnapped her and was having his way with her. His thrusting got more and more intense.

 

He pulled out and came on her ass. He then spread his cum all over her. 

 

“Great, now I’m a sticky mess,” she complained, even though she was reveling in being marked by him. 

 

The glass door opened with a clang and he turned on the shower. Once it was warm enough they stepped in. He worked up a lather with a bar of soap and washed her. He was surprisingly gentle. They rinsed off and dried with barely-dry beach towels. Sansa put her shorts and tank top back on. What now? 

He cupped her ass and kissed her. 

 

“Go get some sleep,” he said.

 

Sansa collapsed into bed. She had to give him credit. Theon had fucked her senseless, and she was able to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still can’t believe you fucked Theon.”

Sansa rubbed her temples. Shortly after the trip to the lakehouse, Jon sent her flowers. She immediately picked up the phone and called him. They cried, and held each other, and promised to do better this time around. 

Doing better involved a lot more honesty. Painful honesty. Jon admitted that he felt like Sansa put her career before him. She swore up and down that he was more important than the website, but this was her chance to accomplish her dream. She confessed that Jon was still closed off to her in so many ways. He never wanted to talk about his Dad’s death. She knew it was painful for him, but she also needed him to open up so she could better understand him. He at least recognized the truth of this. He knew that his failure to open up about Rhaegar’s death had at least been part of what ended his relationship with Ygritte, and he didn’t want to do the same thing with Sansa. He’d began to try to explain things. He told her about finding him, blond hair bright against a pool of blood. Sansa was starting to understand why it was so hard to talk about it.

The honesty didn’t stop there. They had both been with other people while they were apart. Jon and Ygritte met for drinks and inevitably ended up back at his place, like they had so many times. And just like she had so many times before, she got up, got dressed, and left. Sansa wasn’t thrilled at the idea of him sleeping with his ex girlfriend, but she knew it was an old habit, a familiar pattern, a source of comfort. 

Sansa admitted that she fucked Theon. Jon got up, went into the other room, closed the door, and screamed for five minutes. He came back into the room, and sat down across from her.

“I understand that we were broken up. If you’d gone home with some random guy, I wouldn’t have liked it, but I would have understood. But Theon? He hates me, and I fucking hate him.”

It started a whole new round of discussions. Sansa swore that she didn’t plan it, that she’d gone downstairs for potato salad and ended up fucking Theon. She swore it meant nothing, which was true. She also reminded him that they were broken up, it was her body, and she could do what she wanted with her own body. He opened his mouth to reply but then shut it and nodded.  
It had been about two weeks since she told him and things felt like they were getting better. They’d been enjoying a quiet night at his condo. So when he’d brought it up out of nowhere, she braced herself for the next round of this fight. 

“Literally anyone else Sansa, and I would have understood. But Theon? Were you trying to hurt me?” he asked, fear and sadness in his eyes. 

“Baby, no. I swear to God I didn’t intend for it to happen. I was looking for something in the fridge and he came up behind me. I missed you so much it felt like I had been in physical pain for a month. He came up behind me and started kissing me and all I knew was that suddenly I wasn’t in pain,” she tried to explain.

“And besides, you slept with your ex girlfriend, someone you actually loved once. You don’t think that’s painful for me?” she asked.

“It was purely physical,” he said. 

“So why can’t you understand that’s all it was for me?”

He looked down, and nodded. “I know. I’m really trying to get over it, it’s just hard.”

She rested her head against the couch and watched him. She could see him struggling with it. She hated hurting him like this. 

“How was it?” he asked, not looking at her. 

“Jon, please don’t torture yourself.”

“I need to know.”

“It was...rough.”

His head snapped up. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant. It was consensual. He just...he took what he wanted.”

“And you liked it.”

“At the time, I guess.”

“And you think I don’t fuck you like that,” he said, a bitterness in his voice. 

“No! Jon, stop this. I love you. I love the way you fuck me. Our sex is amazing, and loving, and gentle, and sweet. It was literally a one time thing with him, but I want to have sex with you for the rest of my life,” she said. 

“You think I’m gentle, and sweet.”

“It’s a compliment!”

“I think I need to show you that I can fuck you like that.”

A silence hung heavy between them. Sansa felt a tightening in her stomach. Could she admit that Jon had just said the very thing she wanted? Jon had always been so loving and respectful. He knew that men had hurt her in the past, and wanted to make her feel safe. Maybe a part of her had slept with Theon knowing it would feel dangerous. Maybe she wanted Jon to make her feel like that. She made eye contact with him, and nodded.

It all happened so suddenly. She’d been sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her. He stood up and grabbed her ankles. He pulled until she was laying down, and climbed on top of her. Her heart was already pounding. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He leaned forward and licked her neck. 

“You need me to be rough with you? Is that what you need, baby?” he asked, biting her skin. 

“Yes, yes,” she moaned. 

“Do you need me to show you who’s in charge, Sansa?”

“You’re in charge, Jon.”

“Good girl.”

She was wearing a button down shirt. He undid each button, and spread the shirt. He pulled both breasts out of her bra, but didn’t take it off, the cups pushing her flesh up towards him. He started to slap her breasts. He’d never done that before. She groaned and strained against the hand that was still holding her wrists, but he did not yield. She looked down to watch. Her breasts bounced with each slap. They were starting to turn pink. He pulled one into his mouth to give her a relief from the sting. His tongue felt so soothing. He then pulled away and continued to slap her, the sensation even more acute now that her flesh was wet. 

“These tits are so lovely when they’re nice and pink for me,” he said, dragging his fingers over the pink flesh. She nearly cried. 

“These breasts belong to me, Sansa, do you understand?”

“They’re yours, all yours,” she said, barely breathing. 

“And this soft little belly,” he said, dragging his fingers up and down it. He licked his fingers and stuck one into her belly button, making her shriek. 

“I’m ticklish,” she said, twisting. 

“Oh, I know,” he said as he danced his fingers along her sides. She squirmed and tried to keep her laughter inside. He lowered his hand to her pants and undid the button and zipper. He teased the outside of her underwear. 

“I need both hands, but stay still,” he said as got up to pull her pants off. She kept her hands above her. He pulled off her panties and laid back down next to her. He brought the lace to his nose and breathed. 

“I can smell how turned on you are,” he said. He opened the triangle of fabric to her. There was a spot where her wetness had turned the light pink fabric a shiny red. “You got your panties all wet, naughty girl.”

“You got me that wet, Jon,” she said. 

“Let’s see,” he said, as his fingers slid inside of her. His head rolled back at the sensation of her silkiness. “So wet for me, baby.”

He brought his fingers up to her mouth. He rubbed her lip. “Open,” he said. Her mouth fell open and he put his fingers inside. “Clean my fingers.” She sucked each one, tasting the thick flavor of her own arousal. He pulled her to sit up and she took off her shirt and bra.

He got up and flipped her onto her stomach. She was more aware of the feeling of the fabric against her breast than she was elsewhere because the flesh was still sensitive from the slapping. 

“I’ll be right back, don’t move.” He disappeared but came back with a small towel he put under her sex. She heard the rustle of clothing and the clink of his belt. He sank into her from behind. 

She had all of Jon’s body weight pressing her clit into the couch. She was suddenly grateful for the towel, because she could feel herself gushing all over it. He braced himself on the couch and fucked her relentlessly. She came, and he just kept pumping. He grabbed her ass, her hair, whatever he could grab, but he didn’t stop fucking her. He took a fistfull of hair and pulled her head back to him.

“Do you like that, naughty girl?”

“I love it,” she managed between moans. 

“You like it when I take what’s mine?”

“I’m all yours, all yours.” His pumping became more urgent. She pushed her ass back against him and he gave a low moan. Each crash of his body forced her clit into the couch. Her breasts were sore, his hands were on her back, her clit was throbbing. She felt alive. 

“I’m going to finish in your mouth, okay?” he breathed, his mouth on her neck. 

She shivered. “Yes.”

He flipped her over and straddled her face. She took his cock into her mouth. A few pumps, and his hot, salty cum filled her mouth. He watched as she swallowed. His face and body relaxed, and he laid on the couch, their two bodies snuggling together. 

“That was incredible,” she sighed against his chest. 

“You were amazing,” he said. 

They laid together quietly. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She could feel an ease, a calmness in his body that she hadn’t felt since they got back together. 

“You know that I can let you fuck me like that because I know that you respect and love me, right?” she asked. 

She could feel him nod. 

“And this was amazing, but I wouldn’t always want it like this, because I would miss the way that you are when you’re sweet and gentle.”

“I do love you, and I do respect you, and I’ll fuck you however you want, whether it’s rough or gentle.”

She smiled and stroked his chest. 

“Good. Looks like I got me a guy who can do both.”


End file.
